


Waiting, Wanting, Broken

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: A short story is a love affair [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pretty Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You broke everything, and now it will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Wanting, Broken

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. Found it in my folder and thought I might as well post it to see what you think.  
> Unbeta'd.

I know it’s you. It’s always you.

Why is it always you?

Why do you have to haunt me like this?

You aren’t even here anymore, yet it’s you!

Why, Loki, why is it you?

 

I haven’t seen you in years, yet I can’t stop thinking about you.

You plague my every thought, every waking moment.

You’re killing me.

Why do this, why are you doing this to me?

You said you had changed, you promised.

But you broke that promise. The promise you made me.

 

You _broke_ me.

You broke everything, and now it will never be the same again.

Nothing can be the same. You changed everything.

When you left, you took everything I had with you.

 

You were everything I ever wanted, all I wanted was you, and now I can’t have you.

I can’t have you because you decided to break that promise and do something reckless.

You promised me you would stop that. You had nothing to prove anymore. We trusted you, we all did.

 

You didn’t have to do it.

You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself. Not for me, not for anyone.

You sacrificed yourself for me, and now you’re gone.

I don’t want this, Loki. I just want you!

Please— please, I just want you back!

 

_I need you, Loki._


End file.
